Lip's New Love
by LaurensBrit
Summary: Lip finds himself fraternizing with his hot new college professor. But what he doesn't realise is that he'll develop feelings for her.


**Disclaimer – I don't own either characters I own the decision I made for the story. I hope you enjoy reading!**

Helene had been watching Lip for the whole class. She hadn't been able to forget the night they spent together, her husband had walked in on them of course but Helene didn't give a damn and neither did he. Lip was the last one left in her classroom and Helene closed the door, "Would you like to move to my office?" She asked with that seductive smirk she wore when she wanted to sleep with someone.  
Lip walked over to his attractive college tutor and stood just inches from her face and he really couldn't resist her. There was just something about her and he loved just how sexual she was. He cupped the back of her head then as soon as he felt her take his lips in a passionate kiss. He shoved his hands roughly under her skirt and pushed it up over her hips, there was no way the two of them were going to make it to her office.  
The two of them ended up behind her desk in the front of the classroom, Helene had her head on Lip's shoulder and she was partially sprawled across his chest, their legs intertwined. He glanced down at her and ran his fingers down her back. He knew he shouldn't be but he was beginning to develop feelings for the passionate woman who lay in his arms. He should have known that she wouldn't ever develop those same feelings for him, it was just about the sex with her. Of course it was great sex but he had a feeling it was going to be more than that for him.  
Helene smiled and glanced up at Lip, "We should get dressed before someone walks in on us." She said softly but all she did was snuggle into him a little more and press kisses to his chest. Helene had slept with other students before Lip, but none of them had been like him in anyway. He made her feel so much more and she loved that, she wouldn't call it making love because she didn't love him, or at least that's what her head was telling her. She eventually got to her feet and slowly pulled on her underwear, blouse and skirt. "Are you free tonight Lip? I think I can schedule an extracurricular lesson for you." She had a soft smirk on her lips as she buttoned up her blouse.  
Lip glanced up at her as he pulled his pants back on, leaving his shirt till last. "As long as your husband doesn't show up again Helene. That was really awkward."  
Helene smirked and let out that soft little giggle she always did when talking about getting caught by her husband. "Well he's out of town for the next few weeks so I think I can say you're safe Lip."  
Lips got up to his feet now, grabbed his backpack and left Helene with just a nod. He was looking forward to seeing her later that day.

***

By 7pm Helene was in her robe with a different set of lace underwear than what she'd worn the previous night. She had her black silky robe tied around her and she was just waiting for Lip to arrive at her home. When Lip got there Helene couldn't do anything but smirk once the younger man just let himself in and walked straight over to her, he squeezed her ass once their lips joined in a passionate kiss, he pinned her to the wall and she immediately wrapped her legs around his waist and gave his crotch a squeeze.  
This session of rough and passionate sex lasted over two hours and Helene was laid beside Lip with her head on a pillow and the covers draped over her and she was sleeping lightly. Lip was sat beside her, he couldn't help but watch her sleep now, she had to be one of the most gorgeous women he'd seen in his life. She was out of his league and he knew it, but she was teaching him so much in both the bedroom and the classroom. He reluctantly reached over and ran his fingers through her soft hair, she also intrigued him, he couldn't believe both her and her husband were so okay with her cheating like this.  
A small smile graced Helene's lips when she felt Lip's fingers in her hair, she rolled onto her back, the covers shifting along with her. She let out a contented sigh and stirred a little, she opened up her eyes and glanced at her lover, "Are you staying the night?" She asked, chewing on her lower lip softly as she spoke.  
Lip shrugged, "I should really go home Helene, unless you really want me to stay with you."  
"I want you to stay, I can cook us something if you want. Other than that we could just sleep." She glanced into his eyes, brushing a lock of hair from her face.  
"I guess I'll stay then, and food would be great, I haven't eaten since lunch time."  
"Does pasta sound alright? We have plenty to eat and drink." Helene sat herself up and just let the covers drop.  
"Sounds great." His gaze dropped for a moment once she let the covers drop and then stood up and headed out of the room, he trailed his eyes down her back, she really was perfect in every way possible.

***

Helene and Lip went on seeing each other for months, neither of them spoke about their developing feelings for the other. But today Helene had to give Lip some bad news. She didn't know how to tell him that she was being relocated, she really didn't want to have to move away from Chicago, from him. She was sat quietly in her office right now, staring off into space as she thought about how she might tell lip about her move. The new position was in Toronto and that would mean she'd probably never get to see him again.  
Her train of thought was broken when she heard her door open, "Oh, hey Lip. How can I help?" She asked with a small but thoughtful smile that didn't quite reach her eyes as she sipped at her coffee.  
"Helene, I think we need to talk, about where this is going." He took a seat on the couch in the corner of the room and Helene soon joined him, placing a hand on his knee.  
"What do you mean?" She was hoping that he hadn't sussed that she'd fallen for him and hard.  
"Well, I don't even know how to tell you this, but I've fallen for you. I didn't think I would and I know you're out of my league but I have." He swallowed softly and glanced into her green eyes to try and gauge her reaction to what he'd just told her.  
The professor was pretty shocked to say the least, this was never something that she'd anticipated, "Lip I…" She couldn't think of the right words, so she expressed her feelings the best way she knew how, she cupped the back of his head and kissed him. This time it wasn't hard or desperate, it was gentle and tender, loving almost. "I have something I need to tell you Lip and it's not good news." She sighed softly, "They're relocating me to Canada, Toronto to be exact."  
"They're what?" He looked shocked, he couldn't believe they'd just confessed to having feelings for each other and now they were about to be separated. "They can't make you leave can they?"  
Helene nodded sadly, "Unfortunately they can Lip and that's what they're doing. I have a few more weeks here in Chicago before I fly out there. A month exactly, John is already in Canada and I'm joining him once I move." She felt Lip pull her into a hug then moments after she let out a small sob, she didn't want to leave Lip behind.  
"We'll find a way to make this work, we have too." Lip really wasn't experienced with crying women, he hated it if he was face with a woman crying, but somehow he felt differently about Helene. He rubbed her back and even place a kiss against her head. "I love you Helene." He said quietly.  
"I love you too Lip." Helene hadn't spoken those words in a long time, she didn't even feel like this toward her husband any more, she was with him because she had to be.

***

That month flew by quickly and both of them spent as much time as possible together, Lip had virtually moved in with Helene, holding her every night while she tried not to cry. But today her house had finally sold and her belongings had been shipped to her new place. Lip stood in the departures lounge with her now, he had his arms around her waist and he was holding her close, "I'm going to miss you so bad Helene. But I want you to know that you can call me anytime. And I promise I'll come and see you as soon as school breaks for summer."  
Helene nodded sadly, she kissed him gently on the lips before she spoke up, "I'm going to miss you too you know. I'll hold you to that promise, I'll be looking forward to your visit." She managed a soft smile once their lips joined again, this time it was more passionate, they didn't want to be apart and it was obvious with the way they kissed and touched each other right now.  
But sure enough, Helene's flight was called and she had to pull out of his embrace. She glanced at him with tears streaming down her cheeks as she walked away. Even Lip had tears in his eyes, he waved slightly, waiting a few minutes once she'd vanished from site before he turned and left for home. He really was going to miss her, and it affected him every day, all he could see was her and he hated knowing she wasn't at home anymore, he couldn't just go over and see her when he wanted.

***

_Helene's diary ~  
I really don't know what I'm doing anymore, I haven't seen Lip in over a month. John has left, we split up last week and I just feel so alone now. It's a hard feeling being alone, it isn't one that I exactly recommend. I guess I should be happy though, it's only a week till Lip is out of school and can come visit. I'm trying to keep my spirits up by thinking about that. This is a really short entry but I think it sums up my life today._

_Helene,  
xoxox_

***

Lip had taken the first flight out to Toronto he could get when school ended. He took Helene's address out of his pocket and smiled, he couldn't wait to have her back in his arms. The flight seemed to drag so much and he was glad when it was over and he approached Helene's front door. He let himself in and glanced around, it was a little bigger than the professor's last place. "Helene?" He glanced around having not heard anyone move. He decided she must be asleep so he went up to join her. The scene that grace his eyes when he got to the landing at the top of the stairs terrified him. Helene was lying there, in a pool of her own blood. "Oh my god." He quickly called for an ambulance and crouched beside her, trying desperately to get the bleeding to stop, "You'll be okay Helene I promise. Just stay with me okay? Keep breathing, focus on me and keep breathing."  
Helene let out a soft moan of pain, she was incoherent but breathing and alive. Right now that was all that mattered. The EMTs took Helene along with Lip in the back of an ambulance and so started the longest night of Lip's life, her spent it pacing the waiting room, just waiting to hear news on Helene's condition, just hoping to hear that she was okay.

**{Let me know what you think and leave reviews, I want to know if ya'll think this is good enough to continue.}**


End file.
